


You and Me

by purplemoonabove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplemoonabove/pseuds/purplemoonabove
Summary: Lance McClain and Keith Kogane have been together as boyfriends for so long. Lance believes it's time to go into the next level, and what better way to do than at an encouraging dance studio?





	You and Me

‘ _ It's our turn, _ ’ Lance thought, taking a breath before heading up front with his partner.

The large crowd of dance members cheered encouraging to them as they came up. One of things Lance loved about this studio is how everyone deserves to express themselves in  the wonderful hobby of dancing. It was open to all: to all ages, to all sizes, to all  _ sexualities. _

It was perfect.

The  teacher  headed over to her laptop, extended speakers plugged in and on high,  to head over to the right part of the song for the routine.

Lance let out a small breath. It wasn't like it was an audition, but to dance in front of everyone was a little nerve wrecking. A gentle nudge on his shoulder had him turn over to the  serious and encouraging look from his partner. He returned the smile, mentally thanking  Keith .

No backing out now.

John Legend's rewind voice sang  the chosen part, and immediately the men were oblivious to  everyone else in the room . It was them, the dance, and their own styles added.

The  positive yells  got into their ears at certain parts that were  _ smooth _ , but they still focused on each other. How they remained in sync, how they did every step without a stutter or  wrong direction, and how their energy and passion was brought out.

It was both a blessing and a curse that the routine was a short one, just like any other.  The last of Keith's part was simple and barely showed movement, but the emotions were still there. He faced away from Lance, as if wanting to depart from  him, but his head turned back over…

And the  fantasy  reverted back to  reality.

It was now or never.

His nervous smile didn't fade when the audience screamed so loud his ear drums burst. He didn't care as they began to circle around them. He almost didn't notice the cameraman, one who recorded each dance routine and post it on YouTube,  now focusing on the pair. He didn't notice any of them. Just the now emotional Keith, his beautiful eyes teary up and his hands covering his mouth in shock.

He could relate.

It wasn't everyday your boyfriend was proposing to you.

Three wonderful years were the best years of Lance's  Iife , because most of  his moments were with Keith.

Oh, how he loves this guy. Not loved,  _ loves _ . Past, present, and future, his love  is  strong and  constant within every second of every day. Even in his sleep, he would dream about him.

He couldn't live without him; he found his soulmate, he just can't lose him . The mere idea of losing him made his heart ache worse than anything else.  Just the thought made his own eyes get teary, but he held back.

This was it. He was going to this.

No rehearsed speech, just improvise. And breathe…

“You know I love you,” he started . He was impressed on hearing how calm he sounded.

Keith placed his hand over his heart, swallowing to clear his throat. “Yeah,” he answered, his voice cracking. God, he's so cute.  A few giggled at the adorable sight.

“I wish to spent the rest of my life with you.  I just…” A nervous chuckle came out of him, Keith following after. This was crazy! “I just can't live without you, Keith. You mean everything to me.  And… I find you as my soulmate. Losing you is like losing my other half. I just can't bare that thought.”

‘ _ Aww's _  rose up in the romantic atmosphere,  increasing the red blushes across their faces.  Along with a few “So cute!”.

“Keith  Kogane , I love you with all my heart and soul. I want to be yours forever as much as I want you to be mine. ”

He then lifted his fist from his knee, and Keith immediately  covered his mouth again, tears already streaming  down his cheeks, aware of his fist holding an object.  So beautiful.

“Keith.”

He opened the box, revealing  the expensive and polished  golden band .

“Will you marry me?”

Gasps of anticipation escaped from the ones, closest to them. All eyes looked over to  the other, his hands now covering his face before bringing them up to smooth back his raven hair.

He was a mess. Eyes red and puffy, skin flustered, and his agape mouth letting out emotional puffs, trying to breathe.  Lance did his best to hold his smile, but the silence was killing  him, even thought it has been five seconds.

“…Yes!”

_ Fiancé _ _. _

Keith immediately hugged him after Lance got up. The cheers screamed loudly in the entire room. The cameraman circled around the two , taking in every angle he could get. Every angle of their arms, clutching  tightly on each other; their faces, damp by saltwater tears pouring from their eyes; and their lips, pressed against each other sweet and  breathtaking.

_ My fiancé. _

Lance held him longer, afraid that it was a dream by the time he pulled away. But he later did.  Allura , their teacher, was holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers for Keith. It was no dream, Lance confirmed as Keith accepted it and hugged her.

_ He said yes. _

_ He said yes..! _

_ “HE SAID YES!!”  _ He happily shouted, gaining another round of cheers from the audience. Keith, laughing and crying, went back to him, and there Lance remembered the ring.

Taking it out of the box, he slowly  pushed the ring onto Keith’s left hand’s finger, his right arm holding the bouquet.  Once in place, Lance kissed it then Keith's lips again .

_ His friend. _

_ His boyfriend. _

_ His  _ _ fiancé _ _. _

_ It won't be long until he calls him… his  _ **_ husband _ ** .

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen so much Klance fanart, it's amazing I didn't write more than five fanfiction on them


End file.
